And There Was A Clang
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: While scavenging Prophet comes across an unusual mech, she really wishes she hadn't. This fic was my submission for ProphetofPrimes Transformers Oc contest on Deviantartt. This fic only has oc(original characters).


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I write this fic for my own amusement and make no profit off of it.

Warning: this fic contains Oc's, violence and stuff.

This fic contains only oc's (original characters). it was my entree into ProphetofPrimes Deviantart contest, where she asked for fanart or fanfic's of her oc's meeting other peoples oc.

Clang,Trancefuse and Clash are my Oc's, while Prophet is ProphetofPrimes Oc.

* * *

And There Was A Clang

As the light entered the crumbling building it eliminated the Cybertronian as she wrestled with the wreckage before her. Picking up a dented pipe Prophet let out a sigh and tossed it to the side.

"There's nothing of use…" Prophet muttered at she stared dishearten at the pile of scrap.

In truth this was to be expected, Prophet had spent a great deal of time away from people of Cybertron and their matter while she protected the core. For all she knew the war between the Autobots and Decepticons could have reached far into space, before someone finally decided to take the fight to Cybertrons core.

"But to think it had reach this far," Prophet lamented, "all this destruction, death and for what.

Letting out a bitter laugh Prophet said, "I had always wanted to travel the universe and to see what it had to offer. If I had known it would be like this…"

Lost in thought Prophet paid no heed to her surrounding, it wasn't until she heard the scrap of metal across the floor that Prophet looked up in surprise. Turning towards her left she noticed the outline of a bot.

"Eh!" A voice said, "so there was someone here?"

"Frag!" Prophet whispered as pulled out her staff and extended it. Prophet had been scavenging through the wreckage looking for spare parts for her ship, readings of the area had revealed that there were no energy signatures and the state of things had only further made the place appear abandoned and for quite some time.

As Prophet held the staff energy sparked from the ends, forming a double blade.

Getting into a fighting stance Prophet yelled out, "are you friend or foe!"

"You," the figure called out.

In the next moment the figure disappeared and Prophet took a step back in surprise looking all around she finally notice movement in front of herself and swung her staff at the moving form. As she swung her staff, the form leapt up in the air and disappeared.

"What in Primus!?" Prophet whispered as she stared up at the crumbling ceiling, slowly backing up she tried to make her way towards the building's exit.

'If I can get outside I'll have more maneuverability and light to see whatever this thing is,' Prophet thought.

Suddenly Prophet heard a sound behind her, turning she came face to face with an orange and silver faceplate.

"Hey," the mech said.

In surprise Prophet lashed out swinging her staff only to find it easily dodged by the mystery mech.

Jumping back Prophet analyzed the mech that stood in the bit of light that came from the damaged ceiling.

He wasn't a large mech but at the same time he wasn't small, about average size, there were no signs of flight capability, so a grounder. Considering his frame type and speed

Perhaps a scout or warrior of some kind, on his shoulder the mech had what looked like a riffle.

Prophet narrowed her optics and demanded, "who are you and what is your allegiance."

"Who am I?" The mech asked in disbelief. "Why I'm…" the mech paused in thought then asked, "who am I again?"

"How would I know?!" Prophet demanded, "I've never met you!"

"Ah," The mech said, "then I guess I forgot."

"You forgot?" Prophet asked.

"Yep," The mech confirmed.

"How can you forget your own name?" Prophet asked in frustration.

The mech shrugged and said, "don't know. It just happens sometimes."

"So this happens often?" Prophet asked.

"Maybe…?" The mech answered unsurely.

Prophet sputtered at the mechs dismissive words.

"I forget things sometimes," the mech admitted, "but not to worry I always remember… eventually…I think…"

"Well do you remember where you came from?" Prophet asked.

"Came from?" The mech asked.

"Yeah, like what's the first thing you remember?" Prophet asked.

"It was so very dark…no sound…so cold…there was no one. All alone…so lonely," the mech said in a broken voice.

Prophet took a step back and looked at the mech warily. It sounded like the poor mech had been through a lot but she couldn't just trust him.

Prophet began to head for the building entrance. She'd feel better once she was out in the open. Being inside this building had her feeling cramped.

But before Prophet made it past the mech, he had latched himself onto Prophet's leg.

"Whoa, what are you doing!?" Prophet cried out.

"Don't leave me," the mech whimpered.

"What?" Prophet asked in surprise.

"I don't want to be alone!" The mech cried out.

Sighing Prophet said, "listen its not much but I suppose we can hang out…for a little while…at least until we figure something out…"

"Really?" The mech asked.

"Yes," Prophet answered, "my names Prophet by the way."

"Prophet…" The mech said, "that's a nice name."

"Thank you," Prophet said, "now can you kindly let go of my leg?"

"Sure!" The mech happily said as he let go and stood up.

Happy to finally be free Prophet pointed to the exit with her staff and said, "we should probably be going."

"Ah!" The mech said as he turned to head for the exit.

Prophet followed behind until she took notice of the mech's back. Jumping back Prophet went into a defensive stance.

"You're a decepticon!?" Prophet yelled in disbelief.

The orange, silver and black mech paused. The black Decepticon symbol on the mech's back was illuminated in the bit of light that shone into the building.

"Ah!" The mech exclaimed, "that's right I'm a Decepticon…"

"Boss had wanted me to scout the area," mech said.

As the mech talked Prophet lunge aiming her spear at the mechs back.

"And eliminate any possible opposition…" Saying this the mech spun around his arm already transformed into a blaster and fired at Prophet hitting the energy blades on her staff.

The resulting blast caused an energy wave that made Prophet stumble back. By the time she had steadied herself she had lost sight of the mech. A sound from above alerted Prophet and she looked up only to see darkness.

"A bit slow," a voice muttered from behind. Prophet spun around and fired an energy blast from her staff but only managed to blast a hole in the wall.

"Where is he?" Prophet whispered.

A chuckle came from directly above Prophet, looking up she found the mech hanging on the ceiling aiming his blaster at her. As he fired, Prophet dodge then swung her staff around to fire a blast. The mech jumped out of the way and Prophet's attack hit the ceiling above. As she turned to fire at the mech again Prophet heard a rumbling sound. Looking above Prophet saw the ceiling caving in. Unable to get out of the way, Prophet tried to shield herself but was buried under a mountain of rubble.

As the debris began to settle the mech jumped down from the wall he had been hanging from. Leveling his blaster at the small mountain of rubble he said, " you seemed really nice but boss wont like it if I let you go. So I guess this is goodbye."

As the blaster charged up the mech saw movement from the corner of his optic. Turning his helm slightly he saw something small and white.

Suddenly a large grin formed on the mechs face and he happily shouted out, "Glitch Mouse!"

Forgetting about the femme who was currently buried under rubble. The mech ran after the glitch mouse, leaving the building.

"What the frag!?" A voice asked from beneath the rubble.

* * *

Letting out a frustrated sigh a purple femme examined her surrounding. Turning to the large mech beside her the femme asked, "where is that glitch!?"

The mech looked at her and said nothing.

"As talkative as ever," the femme muttered.

The purple femme was none other than the Decepticon Trancefuse a member of Shockwave personal army. The silent mech that stood next to her is the Decepticon Clash. After a rather unfavorable run in with some Autobots, the Decepticons found themselves having to make a slight detour on an abandoned Cybertronian mining colony, in the hopes that they would be able to acquire materials to repair their ship.

While Trancefuse and Clash had looked for materials and repaired the ship, it was decided that their third team member Clang would scout the area. Not so much because they were worried of potential enemies but more of a means to keep the other bot preoccupied.

"If he's not here in the next few Breem's we'll have to leave without him," Trancefuse decided.

As Trancefuse turned to head back to the ship, a slow smile made its way onto Clash's usually impassive faceplate.

Clash's smile was short lived, as a loud ruckus was heard not too far away.

Both Trancefuse and Clash transformed their arms into blasters and waited. Not long an orange, silver and black mech rounded the corner in a run.

Trancefuse rolled her optics at the antics of their partner, while a frown formed on Clash's face.

"Hey boss!" Clang happily called out.

"My names not.." Sighing Trancefuse said, "Never mind. So how was your…scouting?"

"Great!" Clang happily answered, "I found a glitch mouse!"

"A glitch mouse!?" Trancefuse shrieked in disgust, "you didn't bring it back here! Did you?"

"No, I lost it…" Clang disappointingly admitted.

"Good! I hate those vermin," Trancefuse muttered.

"Anyway," Trancefuse said with a grin, "it's about time we left this dump. Lets head back to the ship."

As Trancefuse headed back to the ship Clash and Clang followed closely behind.

"By the way Clang?" Trancefuse asked.

"Yes boss?" Clang asked.

"You didn't find anything else while you were scouting did you?" Trancefuse inquired.

Clang was silent for a few astrosecond then happily admitted, "I forget!"

Sighing Trancefuse simply continued on her way.

* * *

So, there it is. My submission for ProphetofPrimes contest down below are some links to the contest and ProphetofPrimes, just remember to remove the - from the links.

http-:-/prophetofprimes.-deviantart-.-com/

http-:-/-prophetofprimes.-deviantart-.-com/-journal-/-Contest-Time-670690844-

once again the Oc's Clang, Trancefuse and Clash are my creations and Prophet was created by ProphetofPrimes from Deviantart

if you like contest and Transformers you may want to check out Deviantart.


End file.
